(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of textile articles and particularly to the formation of loops from fabric material. More specifically, this invention is directed apparatus for use in the automated fabrication of hanging loops, belt loops for example, for subsequent attachment to articles of clothing and the like. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved method and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Hanging loops, for example belt loops which are sewn into coats, are commonly produced from a tape of textile loop fabric. It has previously been common practice in the garment industry to fabricate such loops during the manufacture of the article of clothing to which the loop was to be attached. The fabrication procedure consisted of cutting a length of fabric from the tape, manually bending the severed section of the tape into a loop and then stitching the loop closed. This prior hanging loop forming process is time-consuming, labor intensive and, accordingly, expensive.